youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Free Kittens (Free Birds) Trailer/Transcript
Transcript * Oliver: I'm Not Gonna Dress it Up * Abu: Ah Ha * Oliver: Kittens Are Dumb * Abu: Hup * Oliver: Really Dumb, You Don't Get It, They're Fattening Us Up, to Eat Us * Bambi: Hey Corn * Oliver: (Yells Falls) * Jenner: See You Later Oliver * Narrator: Academy-Award Winning Producor of Kermit * Mr. Krabs: We Came To This Farm, for my favourite presidential tradtion * Oliver: (Scream) * Mr. Krabs: Pardon of a Thanksgiving Kitten * Narrator: From the director of Flikcules! * Jenny Foxworth: Don't Worry Your Safe I'm Tired Now, This is Your New Home * Orinoco: Pizza * Dodger: Does it Getting Better than This (Orinoco Eats a Pizza) * Dodger: Hello Soldior * (Nikkdisneylover8390 Productions logo shows up) * Dodger: What Ever You Do Do Not Make a Sound * Oliver: (Screams) (Dodger Closes His Mouse) * Dodger: You have been recruited for a top secret mission * Oliver: What are You Talking About * Dodger: Were going Back in Time To The First Thanksgiving to Get Animals Off The Menu * Oliver: Who Are You Talking To * Dodger: This Guy Right Here He Totally Gets it See How He's Nodding Right Now (November 1st) * Dodger: Ha A Map * Oliver: Hey Aren't Just Right Time Machine and It Of Course They Are * Dodger and Orinoco Screams * Hazmats: The Control We Have evidence gathered (Beep On Oliver) * Hazmats: Kitten Sir How do we adress it, with cranberry sauce (Laughing) But Seriously * (Oliver Run Fast and Fire) * (and Dodger Will Catch) * Oliver: Wait Wait Wait ah Don't * Dodger: Take That's For The First Thanksgiving * (Fievel Flying to The Thanksgiving Place) * (2013 2010 2008 1987 1995 1837 1850 1621) * Dodger: Are Mission is Not To Save Ten Animals * Rita: Welcome to Our Home * Dodger: But all of Them * (Oliver's Sister Crys Like a Baby Turkeys) * Oliver: Gasp (laughs) * Rita: Aw She Wants You To Throw Up Some Worms Into Her Mouth * Dodger: What * (Starring Oliver, Dodger, & Rita) * Oliver: Ah * Kent Mansley: I Will Get Those Childrens * Oliver - Every last What of Us * Dodger: Every aproching To Stop Following Blindley * Toy Story Characters: (Cheering) * (Thy're Out To Change) * Rita: For The Flock * The Main Course of History * Oliver: Whats the Plan for Getting In * Dodger: I'm Going To Use my incredibly toned pecks and buttocks to throw you over the fence * (Oliver Screams Wrecks) * Hazmats: Funny Right (Laughing) * Narrator "Free Kittens (Free Birds)" * Oliver - I am Sick You throwing me around, see this line, do not come into my personal space * (Dodger Slaps on Oliver) * Hazmats's Gang Laughing * Tagline: Coming Soon To YouTube Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Free Birds Trailer Category:YouTube Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Movie Trailer Spoofs Category:Trailer Spoofs